Kat Winchester
by FangAKat
Summary: Kat Winchester is not your every day, average teenage girl. How could she be when she is related to none other than Sam and Dean Winchester, the two most supernaturally hunted humans on earth. This is a one shot for now, but please tell me if you guy's would like to read more. Rated T for language.


Sam and Dean had always told me about all the things that were out there, but they would never let me see them.

Being the seventeen year old sister of the Winchester's ordained that I was not allowed to live in that hectic life unless absolutely necessary. Yes, I know that Mary died when Sammy was only six months old and that I am an impossibility because a dead woman can't give birth to a child, but unfortunately for me she is not my mother. You see, like Adam, I am their half sibling, but I am now an orphan due to the issue of my mother being killed by a rakshasa around a year ago. It was a couple that John was hunting many years ago when they both disappeared, and a year ago one of the rakshasa friends came to take revenge for what had happened. Unfortunately for the little asshat, John taught my mother how to kill one when he was here, which she did, but she didn't make it through the process.

Now, I know that the whole situation with Adam didn't fare well, they told me the story in detail so that I wouldn't make the same mistake but when I told them that I had nowhere to live anymore they were gracious enough to relocate me. So now I live with Krissy Chambers and the other kids that were exposed to the supernatural, but aren't 'allowed to get involved with it' as Dean so kindly put it.

My brothers and I keep in contact now, mostly by skype and email, but for the most part I don't get to actually see them. Since they are my only family and since they found me almost exactly after my mom died I have really tried to become their little sister in any way I can, because I know that family is important, even if ours is super screwy. So, since I happen to have a lack of a life long family at the moment I decided that I would try to forge new relationships with my new family.

"Kat? You there?" I was drawn out of my train of thought as Sam's voice crackled through my phone speaker.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What news report did you say you found?" We were in the middle of a conversation about a news article that had caught my attention earlier in the day.

"Well, there was a report that said there were a bunch of cows that have been mutilated in Wisconsin. That's not the interesting part though, the only thing that is actually missing from the cows happens to be their hearts, and they were ripped clean open, as in they can't find any matches as to how they were cut open, it was stated that it was a wolf attack, but I saw some of the photos that were taken of the cows and it didn't look like a wolf could do that. Plus wolf's wouldn't leave behind the good meat. What do you think? Is that something worthy of you checking out?"

There was a small silence as I waited for Sam to respond, so I spun around once in my computer chair, congratulating myself for what I had found. I pulled myself up towards my computer, one that I lifted myself, and pulled up the article. Opening up my browser I searched for any more news on the article, and what was there caught my eye.

"Hey Sammy?" I said, probably interrupting whatever he was doing. "I'm going to guess that you've pulled up the article as well?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm looking at the newest info right now. Why do you ask?"

"Look at the picture closely and then get to Wisconsin."

"Yeah, O.K."

I sat back peering out my window for the first time that day. It was early and the sun was probably an hour into its rise, so I got up and walked around the room, casually observing things as I stretched my legs. There were a few pictures on a bookshelf filled to the brim with resources on monsters, ghosts, and any other sort of thing that would come in handy as I would constantly do self studies to try and catch up to my brothers. The pictures stood along side a random array of souvenirs that my brothers brought for me from a couple of the different hunts they had been on, Sammy thought it would be a good way for Dean and himself to try and make the same connection he saw that I was trying to make. The room also held a simple bed, nightstand, and armoire with the few clothes she need in it.

It had not been more than a few minutes when my phone went off to the sound of Eye of the Tiger, Dean's self set ring tone. With a questioning look, I knew he wouldn't be able to see, I answered him.

"What's up big bro?"

"Hey, ah, do you possibly have any news on any sort of job in the Illinois-Wisconsin area?"

A devious smile crossed my face as just the right one came to mind, I knew that Sam and Dean had yet another falling out, so I decided to make some moves to remedy that. After all as little sister, I'm allowed and supposed to do these things, right?

"There is one in the Wisconsin area, I'll send you the info in a second, but I think it has to do with that Garth character that was supposed to visit us. You know he's fallen off the map right?"

"Yeah, we heard about it. Well, if I find him I'll call ya. Thanks kid."

With yet another schemish plan under my belt, I decided to get some breakfast.

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare with a start, sitting up in my purple clothed bed.

It had been almost a month since my little "stunt" to force my brothers to get along again. Of course they had called a few times, but it wasn't much, which is very normal, but something felt off, besides my nightmare. This wasn't something that you just found out because they stopped contacting you, it was something that you felt in your bones, your soul. Something was wrong with them and I couldn't shake it loose.

I got out of my warm comfortable sheets and started into the hall. It was around midnight and the rest of the house was still asleep, so I made sure to keep more weight on the balls of my feet as I made my way down to the garage. I needed food, not the kind of food in the house, that was reserved to healthy and unfilling food, I needed real food, I needed a burger. It was something that I had picked up from Dean among other things.

I picked up my keys off the key rack and make my way out of the house. Starting my car with a hum, I pulled the old pick up truck out into the street. I loved driving the old thing, it was one that I had taken from Bobby's old junk yard and fixed up myself. After the boys had told me about all the cars there that were just sitting around I couldn't help myself.

When I got to the small burger joint that was just down the road, I was surprised to find a Chevy impala in one of the parking spots out front. My hope skyrocketed as I parked my truck.

As I walked in I peered into the impala from it's right side, in the back left cup holder was a small, faded green, army man. They were here, now, they had come to visit or had stumbled into town following who knows what. I scurried into the restaurant and looked around, my eyes falling to the bar first, then to the tables closest to the exits, and eventually to the rest of the room.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

Neither Sammy's tall figure or Dean's flirtatious demeanor were evident in the large room. They weren't there, when was strange, but when my friend from school came up to me, some things were starting to connect.

"Hey Kat, do you know who's car that is?" Ben asked, coming up to me. His father owned the restaurant and let him work the late shift during the summer. We were pretty good friends,we were within the same friend group, and since I frequented the place we talked pretty often.

"Yeah, I actually do," I started with a quizzical look crossing my face, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's been sitting there all day, first of all, and when the guy's who drove it here left they forgot their keys on the counter," Ben drew out a familiar set of keys with a slight clink from his pocket, but he didn't give them to me. "How do I know that you are telling the truth though? You are infamous for your lies, after all."

"There were two guys, one was tall with brown hair and matching eyes, his name is Sam; the other one is good looking, blonde hair and green eyes, his name is Dean." I said rolling my eyes at him. I reached for the keys which Ben pulled away.

"Who are they?"

"You don't want to know, Ben," I said, a steely tone entering my voice, "Trust me that you don't want to know, please."

Ben let up and handed me the keys and I made my way out of the restaurant telling Ben that I would be back in after I checked some things. He rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen to make me a burger, and waved at me as I said thanks while walking out the door.

The first thing that I did was check the trunk for any missing weapons and see if any sort of article was left behind. Luckily for me Sam's bag was in the back, so I creepily snuck through his things and found a small pile of papers, there were also a few books and John's journal tucked away with them. I easily took up the array of items in my hands and re-entered the restaurant.

Sitting down at the table closest to the kitchen, I opened the file, and picked up where my brothers had left off.

Opening the books to the random earmarked pages, I was confronted with one of the gruesome pictures that always graced my eyes while reading these books. This particular one was a d'jinn, it's eyes glowing and every inch of it's skin was covered with tattoos of unknown origin. Along with the different articles, it seemed that there had been a few disappearances a few towns over, and Sam and Dean were passing through the area, chasing this case, but they mysteriously disappeared. So, in all basicness I decided it was time for me to follow up without my brothers help, and I wasn't ready to ask any of the other kids for help either.

Quickly I left the restaurant, after grabbing my food and a piece of pie from Ben, and hopped into the impala. I loved this car far more than I probably should have. Just the smell of salt, fast food, and iron mixed into the leather seats, reminded me of the many hunts my brothers had gone in the many tales they had told me. Starting up the engine, I smiled to myself because I knew that Dean would never actually let me drive her, and I guess it was just too bad for him that he was kinda tied up at the moment. Then again he could have literally been tied up at the moment.

I dropped by the house and ran up to my room. I was happy that the other kids were not actually trying to be hunters and didn't wake up at the slightest sound around them. Throwing my keys in a drawer so no one else would drive my truck I grabbed a duffel bag out of the top of my armoire and filled it with the a few changes of clothes and other necessities. I also grabbed my hunting bag filled with my preferred weapons of choice along with any other things that you might need on the job. After typing out a note for the other kids I packed away my laptop and set off.

Unfortunately, life is never that easy, because waiting for me in the kitchen was none other than Krissy, but also unfortunately for her, she had never figured out how to deal with me.

"Where are you going? And why is the impala in the driveway? Please don't tell me that those two dweebs are here."

"Maybe it's none of your business Krissy. Maybe if you were just patient, you would figure out anyway, but don't plan on following me or trying to tag along. This is something I have to do on my own."

She looked like she was about to say something, but I held up my hand to stop her, and dropped my note on the counter.

"Wait till the other kids wake up and then read that _with them_. It will explain everything."

As I started to walk out the door Krissy stopped me again, this time blocking the door.

The other kids looked to her as their leader, but I didn't like taking orders from someone younger than me, even if they're a natural born leader or not. It didn't help that I was a natural born leader as well, coupled with my authority problem.

"Piss off Krissy," I growled at her, "Go back to bed before I hurt you."

"Tell me what's going on and maybe I will."

I sighed, blatantly annoyed with her antics. So I decided to take the matter into my own hands after glancing over her stance in front of the door. She was standing with her arms crossed and her feet only slightly apart. She had just woken up and was still half asleep.

I slid my duffel bag off my shoulder lazily, catching her attention and causing her shoulders to relax a bit. While her attention was on my bag my right hand shot out and shoved her right shoulder in the opposite direction. As she started to fall her hands shot out to her sides to help her balance, and I grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her, causing her to stand upright and me to be behind her. Finally I shoved her forward and she stumbled a few steps before fully realizing what happened.

I quickly congratulated for completing that stunt fully and immediately went back to my annoyed angry state, just as she turned around to face me.

I grabbed the duffel bag and made sure to slam the front door behind me. So much for being quiet.

Throwing my bags into the back seat of the impala, I grabbed my burger and set off. If circumstances were different from how they were at that moment I would have laughed at myself for how much I reminded myself of Dean, but, there were things that had to be done, and when those things have to do with what goes bump in the night, every second counts.

My first stop was the local police station where one of my other friends worked. He was an officer who I met at one of the football games at school, and I had also helped him with a pesky poltergeist.

"Hey Jake!" I called as I entered the station form the back door. It was still late, and thankfully most of my friends were night owls like I was. I was also glad that no one was in the office at the moment.

"Hey Kitten." He called back in his ever so joking manner.

"It's Kat, dipshit," I hissed at him, "Anyway, I need a favor."

"Sure! Anything for the neighborhood runt."

We scrolled through the street camera's past history for the past thirty six hours. A good part of the first clips were pretty boring so Jake sped up the reel and waited to see what I was looking for.

"There!" I said as the impala pulled into the spot it was in the day before. Jake slowed down the speed of the film, and wolf whistled.

"Damn, that is one good looking man." he said as he eyed Dean up and down. Jake was gay, which was cool, but hadn't publicly come out, I only knew because of the poltergeist.

"That's my brother, you creep."

"I, ah, meant the car?"

"Idiot." I smacked him upside the head and we both drew our focus back to the camera. Around an hour later both Sam and Dean left the bar at the side of what society thinks is a very good looking woman. Jake got me a picture of her face and said that he would look for where they went and call me when he found out.

I ran back to the car and drove back to the restaurant to talk to Ben about the girl that my brother left with. Apparently she was a bartender who would constantly bring guys home with her, and she could get them to come with barely any effort, like they were under some kind of spell. He gave me the address and I texted Jake to tell him what I had gotten so far, and that if he found out anything different to call.

I remembered that Sam had told me about a siren that they had fought once that could make you do as it pleased by binding you to it's will through it's saliva. Gross, but understandable. I had guessed that maybe this girl had put some of her own saliva in my brother's drinks and then manipulated them to come with her. The strange thing, though, was that there were no deaths in the area in the time that Ben said she had arrived here. So, my guess was that she had some other weird sort of thing that she did with her victims.

As I pulled up to the house, I realized something, simply because of the size of the house, that only one siren lived in. I called Jake to try and confirm my ideology.

"What's up Kitten?"

"Hey," I answered rolling my eyes, "Can you look up how many missing person's there have been in the past three months?"

"On it! Do you want me to call you back, or are you just going to wait?"

"I'll wait." I said as I heard the clack of the keys start up. It only took a few moments, but it felt endless. During that time I made sure that the impala was out of sight and grabbed a bronze knife from the trunk. I also holstered Sam and Dean's guns on a dual holstered belt of my own making. The knife went on the left side of my belt as well.

"Alright," Jake's voice crackled back through my phone speaker, "There have been about two dozen disappearances in the past two months alone. The only thing that is before that is just those two kids who eloped to New York, or something like that."

"O.K. thanks, I'll call you back later." I hung up without another word, and started toward the house, but not before grabbing my own gun out of my hunting bag. With it cocked and loaded in my hand, I crept up to the house.

The house itself was an average two story house, but it was isolated with a row of pine trees on all sides for except the front. So, I made my way to the side yard and piered into the first floor window. Inside the bartender was walking from the kitchen to a door in the center of the far wall. I watched as she opened it and descended an unseen flight of stairs.

I ducked around to the back of the house and crouched low to the ground to look through a basement window. Inside was a dungeon like room, with a few men lining the walls, some of them dead and others alive. In the middle of the room was a metal table with assorted knives and other tools on it. Many of the men had cuts and bruises on them, and a good amount of them also had missing pieces, like ears, noses, and fingers, among other things. The men were also stripped down to their skivvies, and most of their heads were bowed, so I could not see their faces. From what I could tell, though, the siren made them sit on their knees with their arms shackled to the wall. As I tried to look at what was below me I saw a row of lockers that, presumably, held the men's clothes.

The girl had entered the room and walked down an unseen hallway to what had to be another room, and due to the size of the house the basement could hold about four rooms.

Knowing my layout and having the element of surprise, I mounted the back porch and removed my lock pick from a concealed pocket. I easily picked the lock and made my way through the putrid smelling kitchen. Let's just say that I found some of those guy's missing parts. Quietly, I made my way through the kitchen, and the living room. As I mounted the steps to the basement I kept my gun at the ready in my hands. Keeping to the wall I let my gun lead the way into the first room. None of the men moved, to my surprise, siren's were supposed to be telepathic, so unless the men who were breathing were somehow dead, I would expect the siren would be coming after me at the moment. There wasn't a single sound of footsteps to indicate that she was coming this way, and the men weren't protesting, so something was off.

An idea popped into mind and I walked up to a man that didn't seem to be with us anymore, so I raised my hand to his neck. With no small beat pulsating under my finger, and his skin still radiating a fading heat, I drew the bronze dagger and plunged it into his stomach. Drawing it back, I now had a complete weapon to kill the siren. I silently thanked the recently passed man and made my way down the hallway, my knife hand supporting my gun hand. The hallway was small and an open doorway was at the end adjacent from me, while another lay in it's opposite corner. None of them, though, held my brothers and the siren. The last room thought had a door, which stood open at the moment. I hid in its blind spot and listened to what was going on.

"So boys," a very annoying female voice started, "For what reason should I be glad to have you grace my presence."

There was no reply.

"I asked you a question. Now answer me!" There was a sound of a wip and I cringed trying not to think of what she would do with that. There was still no reply.

I holstered my gun and readied the knife. I slid into the room raising my free hand to my lips as my brothers saw me. They knew what to do, they had to keep the siren busy, so that I could off her.

"Well," started Dean's gruff voice, "Maybe if you gave us our pants back we would be glad to answer. Honestly right now though, I just feel embarrassed showing off my plaid orange undies."

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Well, maybe if you didn't keep the ones that you got in high school, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh shut up, Sammy. You can't say anything about it, Mr. sky blue and yellow stripes."

"Quiet!" the siren yelled. By that time I was only an arms reach away from her, and she turned around to find a knife at her throat.

"What the hell?!" she shrieked.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." I hissed bringing my knife to her neck and taking hold of her loose fitting shirt. Her mouth snapped shut and she glared at me trying to phase me. I glared back and in reply she spit in my face. I brought my knifeless hand up and dragged it down my face, but I didn't move from my position.

"That's not going to work, now is it?" I smiled, and her face slowly turned into a frown. "You have never been able to control women, after all. You can't even change your form, let alone read minds."

Sam and Dean both looked confused, they probably hadn't fully figured out what they were up against yet, and instead had just been thinking of ways to get out.

"So, I'm going to guess that you're just a bitch off-shoot of a siren, huh? You are nothing like a full powered siren that has so much more power than someone as pathetic as you. Anyway, that's not the point, you are kidnapping men and using them, but for what?"

The girl was scared, I could see it in her eyes, but her face was set and she wasn't going to budge. What she did, though, was let her eyes dart up to the ceiling, like there was something up there that would save her.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, I guess that I'll just have to take matters into my own hands," I grabbed her shoulder and plunged the bronze dagger into her chest, "That's for kidnapping my family, you son of a bitch." and I slid her body to the floor.

I stood up, straightening my shoulders, and glared at my brothers who just sat there before me, confused looks on their faces. Dean was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that for! You could have gotten more information out of her!"

I went into the lockers that lined the back wall and grabbed the boy's clothes, not listening to Dean criticize me. Once they were unchained and dressed I hand them both their guns and began to lead the way out.

Dean grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look him straight in the face.

"Why did you come after us? You know that it's dangerous to follow us when we are on a hunt and you know that you could get hurt during something like this. Not to mention that you killed the thing before you got all the information that you need."

I sat there in his grip trying not to look in his angry eyes, when either of them got angry at me it made me feel miserable.

"Dean, come on," Sammy started putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "We should be glad that she saved us, not angry. Plus we both know that we had no idea how we were going to get out of that situation. The siren-girl was smart and stripped us down so we had no way to get out of our bonds."

"That doesn't mean that she should have followed us, she is just a kid!" He turned towards Sam, releasing me. I rolled my eyes when he was done speaking.

"Dean, look," I butted in, "I know that our family is screwed up, but over the last year I've actually been training myself to be able to face this stuff. I know, I'm only seventeen and I shouldn't be hunting, but let's be honest here, I'm a Winchester, and the hunt will find me weather I like it or not. So, you're going to have to deal with me hunting now and then."

Both Sam and Dean looked at me, a little astonished, then at each other, then back to me. When they both looked back to me they smiled like two proud big brothers.

"Alright kid," Dean said messing up my short blonde hair, "I guess I shouldn't be mad. After all you did just save our asses."

I smiled and led the way to the main floor. When we all made it there I told the boys to start the whole 'clean up' process, while I ran upstairs and through the rooms till I found the siren's bedroom. I automatically made it for the desk, grabbing the laptop and rifling through the drawers until I found a journal. Almost all girls kept journals.

Running back down stairs, I met up with the boys at the impala, and throwing Dean the keys, we headed off to the closest motel.

For the first few hours there, Sam looked through the computer, combing every inch of the thing, even the security camera footage that the siren kept. Dean ran out to pick up booze and food, while I read through the siren's journal.

By the time Dean got back, I was reading over some mushy crap about a boy, typical girl stuff, and Sam was about caught up to present day on the recordings. The important part was, we found that the siren was doing this because she didn't understand why she couldn't do all the things a typical siren could do. She thought she was a full breed, so she was using the men to test all of her abilities. All in all, it was a bunch of weird crap that we could let the cops take care of now.

"Hey, Kat."

"Whut," I replied, with my mouth full of of food, and looked to Dean who had addressed me.

"So, I was thinking that you could come along on a few hunts with us now and then. None of the crazy big stuff, but like things that we know that you can handle, for the most part."

I nearly spit my food out.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Of course!"

Dean and Sam both smiled at my reply and went on to inform me about the d'jinn that was a few towns over.

After Sam opted to sleep on the couch so I could sleep in a bed, I fell asleep knowing that I was the happiest girl on earth.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry for those who had to read through all of the horrible grammar that I had in there. Everything is fixed now! I hope you enjoy! Please tell me if I should finish Chapter 2 (Yes, I have started it) and post it!

Carry on,  
Fangless


End file.
